


Be You

by Esselle



Series: Incubass [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Music, Crosspost from tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata can speak human at the same time he talks in his own language, which apparentlydoesextend to singing. So he sometimes sings the words over the hums and bell tones and chimes—except, unfortunately, he doesn't know all the words. Only some of them.'--Incubus Hinata discovers the spirit of Christmas: spending sprees.





	Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some of my Christmas fics from ages back! Some of these are teeny so I will probably do them in batches!

Kageyama Tobio is tired.

He is tired of hearing the same chorus of notes from the other room, over, and over, and _over_ again. Not just today, but for the past week, ever since Hinata had first heard the song on TV in a commercial, of all things.

The incubus hasn't stopped singing it since then, although singing isn't technically the right word for it. Since Hinata's entire way of talking is essentially just one long song, Kageyama supposes a more accurate thing to say would be that he hasn't stopped _recreating_ it, little pipey flute-like noises and long low thrums like a violin and the silky sweet way he has, sometimes, of purring.

Hinata can speak human at the same time he talks in his own language, which apparently _does_ extend to singing. So he sometimes sings the words over the hums and bell tones and chimes—except, unfortunately, he doesn't know all the words. Only some of them.

Specifically: "Santa baby."

So, his version of the song goes something like: _"Santa baby, Sa-anta baby, Santa baby… Baby! Sa-a-anta baby—"_

And on, and on, and on, and—

"OKAY!" Kageyama says very loudly, after the eighteenth time through the song since dinner. He's been staring at a paper he's supposed to be typing for tomorrow, and he's only managed to write one line in the past hour. He finally decides to venture out of his room to face the demon and the terrible, terrible song. "Hinata—" he says as he stands up, "is there something— _anything_ —else you can do besides _sing that fucking song_ —"

He stumbles when he enters the living room.

"Kageyama, finally," Hinata says, popping to his feet. He's wearing a pair of shiny black boots topped with white fake fur cuffs that reach all the way to his knees, a red Santa hat jammed down over his fiery hair, and, perhaps most baffling, a cotton puff ball beard. Apart from that, he is entirely naked. This, at least, is nothing new.

"How," Kageyama says, flatly.

"I learned!" Hinata says, beaming at him through the mass of white cotton covering his mouth. He makes a series of amazed sounding whistles, claps his hands together, and then says, "Amazon _de-LI-ve-ry_." Delivery must be a new word for him. He probably saw this on TV as well.

Kageyama stares blankly at him. "That's… not good." He's going to have to remove all his saved credit card info.

"You like it?" Hinata asks. He spins so Kageyama can see the back—which is entirely unnecessary, because he _isn't wearing anything._ He peers over his shoulder, wings fluttering and bright eyes hopeful. Kageyama focuses on his tail, swishing from side to side like a hypnotic pendulum. Maybe it will put him to sleep and he can wake up the next morning and forget all this happened. Except he should probably try and find a receipt for the costume.

"Hinata…" he asks, "why did you buy this?"

"I'm Santa baby!" Hinata exclaims, like that is entirely obvious. Kageyama snorts, and drops onto the couch. Hinata scrambles into his lap immediately, trying to kiss him, and Kageyama finds himself with a mouth full of cotton threads when he isn't fast enough at pushing the little demon away.

"This is stupid," he says, and Hinata looks greatly offended, but lets him unhook the beard from behind his ears to toss it aside. Kageyama squeezes his face with one hand before leaning in to kiss him softly. "See? Much better."

Hinata looks sadly toward the beard where it lies on the floor. "But now I'm not Santa baby?"

"You're a weird sex demon monster thing," Kageyama reminds him. "You can't be Santa on top of all that, idiot."

"Why?" Hinata asks, before biting Kageyama's cheek in annoyance. Kageyama mostly ignores this, because Hinata tends to bite his face when he's annoyed (he bites other places when he's aroused, which is always, which is why Kageyama has so many bite marks, everywhere). The cheeks, nose, chin nibbling is one of the easiest ways to tell how irritable he's feeling. Unless he draws blood, he's probably not that frustrated. Still, better safe than sorry.

"Because," Kageyama tells him, tickling his fingers up Hinata's spine and over the skin between the gap in his wings. "I just want you to be you."

Hinata's smile warms him from the inside all the way out.

"Okay," Hinata says, and this time tugs a little bite at Kageyama's bottom lip, arms sliding around his neck as Kageyama brushes his hands back down to fit over the demon's hips, pulling him closer, much closer, heat pressing low against him. "Okay, Tobio, I'm yours," Hinata murmurs, before he slides his lips firm and wet against Kageyama's, wings shivering to the sound of soft, whispering piping.

Kageyama already knows without a doubt Hinata is his. That's the best present he could get, anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Multishipping at [Esselle](https://esselle.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
